Increasingly, devices are integrating sensors within flow cell designs. Such flow cell designs can guide fluid including an analyte over sensors, such as an array of sensors, to detect the analyte or to detect a reaction incorporating the analyte. When such devices include both an electronic interface and a fluid interface, there is a significant risk of short-circuiting or damaging the electronic interface when fluid drips onto the electronic interface.
Such risk is particularly high when engaging or disengaging the fluid interface. Moreover, when the interface is not engaged, any fluid contacting the electronic interface can significant damage the electronic interface.
As such, an improved clamping device would be desirable.